In the current mobile communications market place, there are numerous portable paging and telephone devices which come in a variety of non-uniform sizes. These devices include relatively small pagers and flip-phones, as well as the significantly larger and older types of cellular phones and hand-held two-way radios. In addition, telephone company installers and maintenance personnel often carry relatively large telephone handsets for testing hardware functions in various locations, some of which are difficult to reach and periodically require that both hands be free for other uses. Such communication devices may be carried most conveniently on the belt of the user.
Fastening devices and article holders for mounting or carrying a specific portable article are known, but the usefulness of these devices is limited to the specific article for which they were designed. It is also known to use special belts with pockets or loops specifically designed to carry a variety of different articles at the same time. However, belts of this nature involve wearing them as a second belt and are often cumbersome and unattractive. Furthermore, both specifically designed article holders and specifically designed belts are limited to holding an article of the specific size for which each pocket, loop or retaining enclosure was designed.